


Ожидание

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark, Description of tortures, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для того, кто вернулся из мёртвых, ожидание - не проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Galsan.

Пятьдесят четыре года. Шестьсот сорок восемь месяцев, девятнадцать тысяч семьсот двадцать три дня. Немного трудно уследить за временем в таком положении, но мой род всегда отличался терпением. Мы умеем ждать.  
Я считал каждый день, каждый час. Я помню их все. Помню каждую секунду этой бесконечной пытки удушливой тьмой. Тишину, порой разбавляемую неясным шумом снаружи. И голоса.  
О, эти голоса, что я слышу последние полвека моего жалкого подобия жизни. Пусть я не лицезрел — пока — их владельцев, я ясно вижу этих существ в своих мыслях. И ещё яснее — какой смертью будет награждён каждый из них.  
Трое. Одного я слышу чаще других. Их голоса явственно обретают вид мышей — грязных трусливых созданий, вестников смерти. Они заперли меня в моём же гробу. Они любили приходить и потешаться надо мной, словно над привязанным к столбу пленником, напоминать, что я никогда не выберусь отсюда. Мыши, пляшущие вокруг больного льва.  
Я вижу, как захлопывают крышки каменных ящиков, в которых их похоронят заживо. Вместе с десятками настоящих голодных мышей.  
Есть ещё один голос. Он властен, лучится уверенностью. Он появляется реже — я слышал его лишь девять раз. Он приходит не смеяться, но утвердить свою власть. Велит мне «угомониться». Говорит, что я всё равно не смогу добраться до «них», причинить «им» боль.  
Я всегда узнаю лидера, когда слышу его. Лидеру должна достаться почётная смерть, смерть воина. Возможно, я лично опущу ему на голову палицу.  
Я слышу «их», о которых так печётся Лидер. Это глухие шаги на грани слуха. Это крики и насмешки издалека. Они похожи на дурных мальчишек, подначивающих друг друга кинуть камень в спящего шакала.  
Будут ли они такими же смелыми, когда их тела будут вариться в кипятке, когда мясо начнёт отходить от костей, а глаза вытекут, как яйцо из скорлупы? Я уже чувствую сытный запах их сваренной плоти. Слышу нетерпеливое рычание собак, которые будут рвать их ещё горячие останки.  
Два дня и пять часов назад я услышал новый голос. В нём нет трусливой бравады или самоуверенной властности. В нём слышится любопытство. Сочувствие.  
Фараон никогда и ни от кого не принимает сочувствия.  
Когда крепления крышки отпадают, а сквозь повязки пробивается тусклый свет, я понимаю, что Сет наконец сменил гнев на милость. Моё ожидание закончено.  
Я ещё не вижу тех, ради кого отозвал своих слуг — разумеется, они умрут, но не раньше, чем прозвучит мой приказ — однако хорошо слышу их. Последний из голосов — и кто-то другой, ещё совсем юнец.  
Они дрожат от страха.  
Как они потом будут дрожать под занесёнными над их головами пиками.  
Главное — не спугнуть их раньше времени. Заключение ослабило меня, сперва мне нужно хотя бы отчасти восстановить былую силу.  
Мыши не видят опасности, пока кажущийся беспомощным лев молниеносным движением могучей лапы не раздавит их.  
Я сын своего рода. Правитель страны своих предков. Я жил, умер и вернулся из царства Аменти.  
Я умею ждать.

— Вы не поверите, — откашлявшись, произнёс Камунра, фараон четвёртой династии, — до чего здесь пыльно.


End file.
